1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to retractable covers and more particularly pertains to a retractable load-bearing cover for use in covering in an extended position and uncovering in a retracted position an area such as a swimming pool or ice skating surface to provide a load-bearing surface in the extended position. In the retracted position the retractable cover is foldable in accordion fashion adjacent the area to be covered.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Retractable swimming pool covers available on the market typically include a fabric which is sized so that most of it floats on the water surface of the swimming pool. While such covers arguably protect children and animals from falling into the pool, they do not provide a load-bearing surface capable of supporting human activities such as dancing and sporting activities. Furthermore, such covers are not adapted to cover other areas such as ice skating surfaces.
The problem of providing a load-bearing surface for such a covering has been addressed in the prior art as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,135,259 to Scardenzan. The Scardenzan device includes a rigid deck member which fits over the top of the pool and which is lifted clear of the top of the pool by a hydraulic cylinder and linkage coupling the hydraulic cylinder to the deck member. The device suffers from the disadvantage of requiring a housing located to one side of the pool to accommodate the hydraulic components and linkage. Additionally, the deck member in its upper position shades a portion of the pool and the area adjacent the pool.
A removable pool cover support apparatus is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,303,527 to Perez et al. A plurality of adjustable frame assemblies capable of spanning opposite edges of a pool are secured one to the other such that the frame assembly will span the pool between its opposite sides. A framework overlying and supported by the frame assemblies spans across the length and width of the swimming pool for, in turn, supporting a pool cover. The Perez et al. apparatus thus requires extensive on-site assembly.
A combination indoor swimming pool cover and support floor is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,598,506 to Nohl et al. When in place the cover provides a continuation of the floor and when raised vertically becomes a false ceiling. A hoist mechanism is stored in a crawl space or attic above the normal ceiling. The cover is specifically designed for an indoor pool.
A foldable pool cover is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,118,148 to Taylor et al. that includes a plurality of panels hinged to one another. The panels are formed of an upper and lower sheet for accommodation of hydrogen rich radiation shielding material therebetween to minimize the penetration of dangerous dosages of radiation through the panels. The panels are not shown to be load-bearing.
It would therefore be desirable to provide a retractable cover which is load-bearing and which is easily foldable in accordion fashion for storage adjacent the area to be covered.